Rarity tries a new Spa
by mdevaughnc
Summary: *s&m fic Rarity visits a new spa and is pleasured in more ways than one


"Welcome miss to the Relaxation Treatment center. How you doing this day?"

"Oh fine, thank you. I read the sparkling review of this facility in the papers and just had to try it myself."

"Thank you ma'am. We promise not to disappoint you. Which treatment would you like today?

"I'll just take the standard massage today."

"Right away Madam. Please follow me"

Rarity follows the greeter down the back hallway. They pass several doors labeled with numbers, #23, #24. Each producing some low pitched sound. Almost like, moans.

"Um excuse me? Are there people being treated in these rooms?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh yes. We have the largest cliental next to the official Ponyville Spa. Dozens of ponies come to receive or… special regiments. Most enjoy a nice and gentle massage but others enjoy more…"

"OH YES! YES!" a shout booms from #31, so loud it stops Rarity and the greeter in their tracks. *CRACK! a whip crack. *CRACK! *CRACK! "OH! YES! DON't STOP!"

The greeter gives a cheeky grin. "Some prefer a harder touch." Rarity made a mental note ti remember #31 for later.

They arrive at #40. The greeter opens the door into a sky blue room, with a massage table in the middle of the room. A shelf on the wall held different labeled bottles and cloths. Sitting on the stool in the corner was a purple unicorn, dressed up as a nurse. Her cutie mark was bottle squirting out a clear liquid.

"Please lay face down on the table madam. Miss Baster will take excellent care of you." The greeter nodded to the unicorn and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Rarity smiled at Miss Baster, but she didn't smile back. In fact, she looked downright bored. _Well, I won't hold it against her. She must get tons of clients a day._ Rarity thought to herself. Rarity hoped on the table and placed her head in the hole.

Without changing her expression, Baster walked over to the table. Rarity cooed as Baster ran a hoof down her back, over her flank. Down the diamonds on her rear. Rarity quivered at the attention, at the cool rubbing on her sensitive bottom.

"Such a lovely arse." Came Batters voice, still rubbing Rarity's rear. "You take exquisite care. Very little fat, but still big and beautiful. I can't wait to play with it." *SMACK!

"OW! Did.. did you just spank me?"

"Let's begin" Baster said as she floated a bottle of oil to the table. The purple one with pictures of bubbles on the label. Baster hummed she flipped the cap.

"EEEEP!" Rarity squeaked as the oil was poured on her flank. She wasn't prepared for how cold it was. Baster watched Rarity wiggle her butt in response to oil, and then massaged the goop into her flanks. A light lavender scent filled the room as Baster spread the oil done her flank and onto her thighs.

"Oh! Awww." Rarity moaned. She melted into the table at Baster's touch. Even kneed of her flesh, every circular motion. Rarity's backside was coated in the oil, like the way Rarity would butter a biscuit.

"Just relax. Let your mind wonder in a deep bliss"

"Hmmmm.", Was Rarity's last response before she drifted off to sleep.

Rarity didn't how long she'd been asleep, but she didn't practically care at the moment. She was more concerned about how she felt like her legs were tied down. She tried to move but to avail. Someone had strapped her to the table! She wanted to raise her head out of the hole, expect her head was tied down as well.

"Um? Excuse me? It appears someone has tied me down to this table and I'm not sure why? Hello. Can anyone her me?"

"I hear you Miss. I was just waiting for you to wake up so we could continue"

"Miss Baster? Continue? Continue what? Why am I tied down?"

"So you can't move obviously."

"Is all this really necessary for a massage?"

"The massage portion is over madam. The relaxing portion is over, now we move on to the exciting part."

"Exciting?"

"Do you know why I chose the lavender scented oil, miss Rarity? Two reason." Rarity could her Baster walking closer to the table. "One, because it helps lure the client into a slumber. And two, because it provides a nice barrier to keep your skin from splitting"

"Why would my skin split? I also make sure to moisturize before…."

*CRACK! Rarity whines from the sharp pain in her bottom.

"WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT?"

"That was a whip Madam. Don't worry, you'll become very acquainted with it."

*CRACK! *CRACK! The hits were on the cutie marks on each flank.

"AH! Ah. Why are doing this?!"

"Because this is what you want" *CRACK! "I saw the way you lingered at door #31. The peak of lust in your gaze" *CRACK! "My job is to completely satisfy you, Miss Rarity" *CRACK! "And I always do my job well" *CRACK! *CRACK! *CRACK!

Rarity couldn't even focus on whatever Baster was saying. She was too busy hissing from each blow. Like a bee stinging her over and over. And yet, she wasn't in pain. It was quite _painful_, but she wasn't suffering. She didn't know how she felt. All Rarity new was that hits were making her eyes glaze over and drool drip down her chin.

*pant "Why.." *pant "This isn't" *pant "What I…"

"Lair" Baster said, not raising her voice. *CRACK! "You may not know how you feel about this, but your body does" She let off three strikes on the same spot. *CRACK! *CRACK! *CRACK!

Rarity let a roar, spraying saliva onto the floor.

"Of course, if you don't want this, you have the power to stop." Baster leaned in close to Rarity's ear. "Do you wish to stop?"

"…I.."

*CRACK! "Do…you…wish..to… stop?"

"no"

*CRACK! "I can't hear you. Louder?"

"No!"

*CRACK! Baster twisted her face into a cruel smile "LOUDER!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

"THEN TELL ME LOVE IT!" *CRACK! "SAY IT!" *CRACK! *CRACK! "I SAID SAY IT!"

Back in the hallway, the greeter walked a customer to room #35 when a booming voice yelled out "YES! MORE! *CRACK! PLEASE MORE! *CRACK!". The yellow Pegasus he was with yelped in response.

"Oh my! Is that pony ok in there?"

"Oh yes" the greeter reassured. "She's fine. While most ponies come here for comfort, some prefer a … harder touch." As he talked, he took notice of how the Pegasus wings grew stiff and gave a cheeky smile.


End file.
